Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
Please do not edit the Main Page without first discussing it here. For general NWNWiki discussions, please post to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal. Archive ---- Forums Q. Shouldn't we have a link off the front page to the forums? // Brick Thrower 06:34, 5 January 2006 (PST) :Good question, BT. I wasn't sure if we really wanted to push the forums. My personal preference is to use talk pages and just have the forums for any groups that need to have more involved discussions. What do others think? -- Alec Usticke 11:19, 5 January 2006 (PST) Talk pages work well when discussing a single issue, forums work better when dealing with changes that effect multiple issues. Right now, a lot of the former is being done but little of the latter so talk pages are more suitable (IMHO). --Countess Terra 12:58, 5 January 2006 (PST) Character building concepts Something I would have really wanted desperately when I started out in Persistant World's... a Build Concepts area. Let me explain a bit. I don't mean an area where builds are posted - there is a Bioware forum for that already. However; what I do mean is an area where concepts for a solid build can be discussed. A build example may be needed to explain some of the differences though.. For example, lets say you're building a saves character. It might need some AB, AC, etc but you want it to primarily be the one left standing after a firefight with casters. So, what do you need? What classes should you take, what are the benefits of one over the other, order of levels; all those things can be crucial to a player. Not sure if it's an advanced topic or whatnot... just throwing the idea out there, anybody got any thoughts on it? -- Irongolem :I think a character build category would be a great addition. Besides concepts, I think the wiki would be a great place for the builds themselves. Then people could make improvements or note different options. We just need contributors. -- Alec Usticke 20:11, 11 February 2006 (PST) I'd be happy to contribute, if we can get a section created in the nav bar. I'm sure others could contribute too. Im willing to help add some builds. DeX Wiki have Categorys for builds which I will use to help edit and I will make it more general information. It will be set to a 5/5 AB/AC world. There are some build which I think will be to hard to beginners like the 20 bard / 10 PM / 10 RDD due to the level set up. Plus builds that are for DeX mod like the pure fighter. Pstarky 04:30, 12 February 2006 (PST) Im not even going to bother with those builds on DeX... I cant believe ppl added those, mistakes jumping out all over the place. I will contunie adding more builds when I can. (I have to work out the starting abilities ingame first) Im thinking of doing a 12 Fighter/ 25 Weapon Master/ 3 Bard, 26 Bard/ 4 Paladin/ 10 RDD, 28 Barbarian/ 2 Bard/ 10 RDD, 9 Monk/ 2 Wizard/ 29 AA Dexerity based. If someone has good Dexterity based builds go ahead and add them as I will do the strength based ones first. Can someone pleae double check these builds please. Splecially the skill points. Thanks -- Pstarky 05:37, 13 February 2006 (PST) It's probably a bit late to say this, but I don't think this wiki is a place for specific builds. Raw class info, and particular synergies (like charisma spellcasters working well with Paladin's charisma related skills) are good, but actual builds seems mildly dictatorial and cookie-cutter thinking. The character-builds forum at Bioware & the associated search engine seems to work pretty good (expanding the search criteria might be good though tricky to specify). --Defunc7 07:25, 13 February 2006 (PST) :We had characters build on the wiki first up, but that was when it was BoW specific. After we made it NWN based they where removed as they where only really suited for BoW. I alway felt the same as Alec on the idea of character build on the wiki. Its something that would be good to have. I can get the basic of how to level/build some characters and adding notes as I think of it pros/cons. -- Pstarky 07:42, 13 February 2006 (PST) Well, sure put up builds if that's what is needed to show the difference. What I have yet to find anywhere is the following (and this would be the point of the channel): * How to figure out a build concept - AB/AC considerations vs Versatility and skills * How to pick an ability for your attack style - and how to enhance it * What classes are best to use to boost a lacking statistic or ability. * And if really necessary to prove a point, a snippet of a theoretic build to show how making it one way with the same classes, can result in a crud build; yet making seemingly inconsequential changes you can make it Teh Pwner. Now that! I'd be interested in getting my grubby paws on.. and I'm happy to start the ball rolling if we can get an area for it. :There is already a category for the builds that I have ready added. Category:Character builds Feel welcome to add to what is already there, plus add more builds with all that good info your are talking bout. -- Pstarky Presence on en.wikipedia.org There is a growing presence on http://en.wikipedia.org for users and programmers of NWN. Anyone who is interested and who contributes to this, please add the following to your profiles: Reference to the NWScript category Enigmatic 22:28, 6 April 2006 (PDT) This fails. The end Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Links to other wiki's I suggest a link to both the Forgotten Realms Wiki and the DnD wiki be placed on the main page. A service to anyone who wands to find out more about the world and game NWN is based on. SevenMass 16:10, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. It can be combined with the gaming footer suggested above. -- Alec Usticke 22:36, 24 September 2007 (UTC)